


With You

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Next Gen, Next Generation, Post-Series, Romance, With You, second-chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Severus gains what he most desired in another life. POST series. A bunch of new kids and the new generation! What awaits Hogwarts and the new bloods? SeverusXLily!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Will We Go?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own most of the new Hogwarts students mentioned.

_Severus Snape, for all of your love and loyalty, you may have the one thing you have always desired. After your great sacrifice, your reward is this._

"Aldon! Hurry up!" a young girl, age eleven, with straight black hair that reached her shoulders and shining blue eyes called out to a boy just her age as they ran down Platform 9 ¾ trying to get onto the train. The boy with brown hair that lightly touched his ears and matching blue eyes, yet of a paler shade, ran as fast as he could after the joyful girl. His cheeks were flushed from exerting himself and his breath was leaving him fast as he did his best to catch up.

"Kadence, wait up! You’re going too fas-oomph!" Without realizing it, the boy bumped into someone, he looked up briefly, to see a man with dark brown hair and glasses staring down at him bewildered. There was a woman with red hair beside him and a girl younger than him and a boy most likely his age with them. "S-Sorry," he murmured, bobbing his head lightly in apology as he continued running after the girl.

Because of that mishap, Aldon thought that perhaps he had completely lost track of Kadence and panic began to settle inside him. That is, until he heard his name be called by that beautiful chime of a voice that always made his heart ache. He snapped his attention to see her peeking from an entrance of the train, sticking her tongue out playfully before sneaking in. He smiled and chased after her.

The first year at Hogwarts, what did await them?

* * *

"Kadence, do we have to hurry?" Aldon whined ever-so-slightly as he carried both of their carry-ons, the rest of their luggage in the appropriate cart with everyone else’s.

"Of course, Aldon," she giggled as she scoped about down the hallways of the train, already on its way to Hogwarts. "We need to find some place to sit, don’t we?"

"Well, yes," he mumbled. "But, can’t we slow-"

"Ah! I think here’s one!"

Kadence didn’t hesitate to open the door, and when she did was met with the sight of two children sitting across from one another; a boy and a girl. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

"Oh, it’s all right," the girl said, smiling with sparkling black eyes, her long straight midnight hair cascading down her back as she nodded towards the other, and Aldon as he came into view. "Please, you should come in, everywhere is full by this time."

"Well, if you insist," Kadence gave a sheepish grin as she waved the young man in, allowing him to step over the threshold and place the bags on the top above the seats before plopping down beside the boy, who had matching black hair as the girl across, his hair barely past his shoulders as well as in a ponytail, though his eyes glittered green.

"Hello," the boy beamed. "My name is Nilson Williams."

"And, I’m his sister Sarah Williams."

"Kadence Brown," blue eyes shifted to the only remaining un-introduced member of the party.

The young man let out an awkward cough, “Aldon Taylor.”

"It’s a pleasure to meet you," Sarah added on. "You two must be first years."

"Yes," Kadence jumped in excitement. "What about you two?"

"I’m a first year as well," Nilson replied, then gestured to his sister. "She’s in her second year."

"What house?"

Sarah laughed, “I’m in Gryffindor.”

"Gryffindor! Isn’t that exciting, Aldon?"

"Uh, yeah," the brunette attempted a shy smile, but it didn’t look at all happy. Kadence had always dreamed of going into Gryffindor. His mother spoke of Slytherin and he couldn’t help but wonder if this year, the two of them would be separated for the first time since their meeting just a few years before. He didn’t think he could bare it if…

"How is it there? I heard the Headmistress is wonderful!"

"Oh, it’s a pleasant place," Sarah waved off the question, seeming to have heard a thousand times from her own brother. "The teachers there are all lovely people. Though, it’s not so much exciting, at least, not how things used to be."

"Used to be?"

"Oh, before we were ever born, you know the story right? Harry Potter?"

"Oh yes! I’ve heard it!" Kadence looked over at Aldon and smiled. "Mrs. Taylor told Aldon all of it, right? He told me as well!"

"Your own parents never told you?" Sarah rose a brow in question.

"Oh, no! They’re muggles. Them and my brother."

"A muggle-born? Well, that’s the most interesting thing I’ve encountered," Nilson thought aloud. "Sorry, miss, I’ve never met one before."

"And, you’ll meet plenty at Hogwarts," Sarah told him pointedly.

"This is so exciting! I just can’t wait!" Kadence squealed, and Aldon watched silently, doing his best to smile all for the sake of Kadence and her joy.

* * *

A man, Professor Slughorn stood before the group of new students, the older children sitting at the table in the Great Hall. There was a hat in his hand and he called the children up one-by-one to be sorted into their houses. Aldon was terrified.

"Nilson Williams," the elderly man called. The young black haired boy did as he was told and scuttled through the mass of first years, sitting down on the stool provided.

At once, the Sorting Hat, as soon as it was placed upon his head, exclaimed, “Gryffindor!”

There was a round of applause, and young Nilson walked over to join his sister at the table with a bright grin on his face. Then, the next child was called.

"Verlin Walker!"

It was a young man with short buzzed red hair and blue eyes. He smiled as he did just as Nilson had, and awaited his house to be called. “Ravenclaw!” Followed by another round of applause.

"Delmon Thompson!"

Another young man but with shoulder length curly black hair and brown eyes. He held a smirk on his face and almost instantly, the hat cried out, “Slytherin!”

"Marci Jackson!"

A girl with short wavy brown hair and black eyes followed suit, a sneer on her lips as she “gave five” to this Delmon boy, and another Slytherin was sorted.

"Molly Weasley!"

There was a round of claps for the young girl with short red hair, freckles decorating her dark eyes and the bridge of her nose as she smiled towards the Gryffindor section, it was inevitable, for all Weasleys seemed to hold the magic of Godric.

Several other names were called. A boy named Scorpius Malfoy was placed in Slytherin. Another Weasley girl, Rose, was placed in Gryffindor. And, then a young boy named Albus Potter stepped up, the same boy that Aldon saw with, what he assumed to be the boy’s father, at the station. He was placed in Slytherin.

When Kadence was called, there was no doubt that she’d be sent into the Gryffindor house, for it was what she truly was. A brave, caring young girl. However, Aldon couldn’t stop how fast his heart was speeding and when his name was called…when he sat on that stool…when that hat was placed on his head…when the word “Slytherin” was shouted…his heart stopped and dropped to the pit of his very being…

**-**


	2. In This House We Live

The Slytherin rooms were all as Aldon had expected. Though they held an air of extravagance, they also sent a chill down his spine that made his stomach churn. Feeling as though he had been so suddenly ripped from his best friend, he was sorely missing Kadence and only wanted this first day to come to a quick conclusion so he could see her soon. He didn't have much to unpack, little to nothing save for his necessities, including the required "pet". Sitting in a carrier where his bed was assigned to the furthest left of the room, was his male Siamese cat. "Lycoris," he sighed as he unlocked it. He reached in, the cat gratefully clambering into his arms, only to climb up to his shoulder, nuzzling his neck with a purr.

"Have you had him long?" was the curious tone that half-startled Aldon from behind. He turned around, rising to his feet to see the familiar first year with long curly black hair. Delmon Thompson. He was almost too pale for words, Aldon noticed now that he had a better look at him. He lacked almost as much color as his pure white Maine Coon that sat comfortably in his arms. Its heterochromed eyes, one a piercing blue and the other a blazing red, seemed to stare through Aldon as though he was nothing.

"Uhm…No, I haven't," he replied simply, hand mindlessly rising to caress the animal's back, the purring in his ear growing louder. "He's just taken well to me is all." He eyed the Maine Coon, "Have you had yours long? He seems fine with you."

"We've had Kobas for several years. He's a pampered cat, so my parents thought it would be best to bring him here and perhaps he'd stop lazing about. He can't even act like a real cat and chase the rodents away; he's gained nothing, but fat."

The grin on the other boy's face caused Aldon to give his own half-smile. Perhaps he would like it in Slytherin. Or, at least, he could possibly make one friend in this House. Before he spoke, however, his eyes were caught by two boys who were particularly silent. It seemed that on the other side of the room, their beds were right next to each other, though their reasons for remaining to themselves appeared to be vastly different. The one boy, with hair that could almost be described as platinum blonde, slicked back, had a dignified air about him that Aldon couldn't help but feel both awed and disgusted by it. The other, however, was a brunette who looked almost sullen, and jittery. Perhaps he wasn't keen into being placed in Slytherin either?

"Oh, those two," Delmon whispered, and when Aldon looked to him, he noticed that he caught on to his staring and joined in.

"You know who they are?"

"The prominent-looking one is Scorpius Malfoy, the one next to him is Albus Potter."

Aldon vaguely remembered them from the sorting earlier, but because they seemed to be distancing themselves from the hustle and bustle of the other first years that were causing a small racket in the room, he supposed they slipped his mind for a reason. "Malfoy and Potter, huh. As in the sons of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?" he rose a brow in jest, but the expression on Delmon's face gave way to Aldon being correct. The brunette was stunned. His mother spoke of Harry Potter who defeated the Dark Lord almost twenty years ago. As well as she spoke of Draco Malfoy, the son of a Death Eater; though it was said that Draco was little to nothing in terms of similarity towards his father, and of course that after the eternal end of Voldemort, the times were peaceful. That, however, did not mean that there weren't still those who believed in the ways of that dreaded demon, as many still believed that Slytherins were purebloods who wanted to oppress and extinguish mix-bloods, mud-bloods and the like.

**-**


	3. Tonight, Before the Rest of Our Lives

When the call for the first years to come down to the common room came, Aldon was relieved. He and Delmon both brought their animal partners with them, seeing no need to keep them captive any longer and allow them to stretch their legs. All the Slytherins gathered quickly. The one to stand before them all was a young woman, short wavy blonde hair just past her ears, a headband keeping the front smooth, and the back as fluffed out as Kobas' fur. Her ice cold eyes froze the newcomers on the spot as her smile was almost wicked.

"Hello, all," she sang, hands on her hips, covered in a pleated plaid skirt holding the significant colors of Slytherin; a short skirt that ended mid-thigh, while matching socks rose to her knees. Her vest was black, a green under-vest poked through the collar. "For you first years, my name Bettine Davis. I'm the seventh-year prefect in charge here in Slytherin, understand?"

"I thought prefects came in pairs," Aldon whispered to Delmon in the back of the crowd. "One boy, one girl?"

"I've heard he's ill often," a small voice piped in from behind the two of them, causing them to turn quickly. It was that first-year girl, short wavy brown hair with pitch-black eyes.

Delmon smirked, "Marci. You always give me a fright. I thought we were friends."

"You're the one making friends without me," she smirked, raising a challenging brow that had Delmon snickering. Aldon, however, shifted uncomfortably. He should be paying attention to what Bettine was saying.

"Last year, Slytherin almost won the House Cup, but sadly  _Ravenclaw_  snuck its way in at the last minute. This year, we'll definitely get it,  _understand_? Forget what they say about Slytherin House. We're triumphant, we're leaders, and we take no shtick from anybody!" There was a light cheer among the older students that caused a satisfied grin to slide across Bettine's lips.

After her momentary speech of confidence, she briefly addressed the rules of the House and the more detailed rules of Hogwarts. Ever since McGonagall became Headmistress, Dumbledore's way of keeping the school together lived on, though she did arrange a few differences from what Aldon could see based on the stories of school his mother shared.

"Today is a free-day," Bettine reminded. "The older students can get back in touch with old friends, first years are encouraged to mingle and make acquaintances for you'll be stuck with each other for seven years. Find your enemies and find your allies. Your first semester schedules will be the same until your abilities are further noted and accounted for. By second semester they should be different, or perhaps they won't change at all, but we know that every witch and wizard is born at a different level, and some of us work harder than others. Tonight there will be a celebratory dinner, and first class will be in the early hours tomorrow so stick to curfew and head to bed early if you don't want to be late. Any questions?" When no one spoke out, Bettine clapped her hands, "All right, off with you now! First years, go and explore, and everyone enjoy your new year!"

The Slytherins scattered, and Aldon noticed a dark-skinned young woman rush to Bettine, embracing her with a laugh. Her dark hair was inhumanly straight, down to her shoulder blades but held in a ponytail, her brown eyes were shining and the closeness she held to the seventh-year prefect made him curious.

"That's Skye Thompson," Marci mumbled to him. "It's best not to get involved with her or Bettine."

Raising a brow, the eleven-year-old's voice was gruff, "And, why do you say that?"

She shrugged, "It's just what I hear."

"Well, aside from Skye being my cousin, Marci has always been quite adept for gathering information," Delmon half-boasted as he wrapped an arm about the girl's shoulders, earning him a pinch in the side and he yelped; Kobas had disappeared in the time of the meeting as Lycoris had settled for being a boa for his master.

"You've known each other long?" Aldon inquired.

"Since forever," the pale-boy chortled. "My mother and her father used to date when they came to Hogwarts, but now they married who they did and we popped out. Of course, our parents are all friends, so I've been a sore in her side since we came out of the womb."

"Childhood friends, huh? You two are lucky to get into the same House."

"Well, it's meant to be, of course!"

Dreading those words, Aldon tried to smile, "Well, unfortunately, a friend of mine was placed into another House. So, I'm going off to see her since we have some free-time today."

"Ah, what house?"

"Er…Gryffindor," the brunette half-winced at the shocked look on Delmon's face, even Marci gave an unpleasant expression. He shrugged, "Anyway, I-I'm off." And, before he dared to listen to another word, keeping Lycoris close to him, he scurried out of the Slytherin Dungeon.

Hogwarts was enormous. He knew this, he was prepared for this, but when it came to trying to find his way to the Gryffindor tower, he had quite a bit of trouble. It wasn’t until one of the wandering ghosts approached him, startling him within the empty halls.

“You there, young Slytherin,” the deceased man spoke to him, hovering and translucent, “why are you roaming about? Did you get lost on the way to the dungeon?”

His words were sincere, not taunting in the least, which eased Aldon’s nerves. The boy replied, “I’m sorry, sir, but I was trying to find my way to the Gryffindor tower.”

“Whatever for?”

“You see,” Aldon swallowed anxiously, trying to keep his chin up. “You see, a friend of mine was sorted into Gryffindor. I was hoping to see her before curfew.”

“I see,” the man smiled. “Forgive me if I was being rude. It’s simply rare for students to be out and about on the first day like this. I felt the need to check in on the chance that something was amiss.”

“No,” the boy shook his head, attempting his own smile. “I understand. I’m perfectly well, I just need some directional assistance.”

The deceased beamed, “That, I can help with.”

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
